


The Secrets Hidden Backstage

by romanesque_moon



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB, Jrock, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanesque_moon/pseuds/romanesque_moon
Summary: After a YFCZ show, Chachamaru and Takumi find love.





	The Secrets Hidden Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ayyyy. might be taking prompts soon?  
> ============================

U:zo, Shinya, Chacha, You and Takumi slumped down on the floor backstage in unison. "Remind me, why do we work with the asshole who calls himself Gackt, again?!" U:zo screeched. "Well he is the devil king, right?" Shinya asked.   
"Even Jon is starting to get fed up with him," You contributed.  
Takumi glanced over at Chacha's heavily breathing form, 'he's beautiful' he thought to himself. His sweat-covered form sent Takumi's mind onto a rather lewd path. "Well, they say that guitarists finger faster..." Takumi thought to himself, "And as he's older he should be more experienced," he unintentionally said aloud. "Don't say that to Gackt, Takumi, he'll have your head," Chacha teased.  
"Are we going plan an escape or see how long this damn band will last?" U:zo questioned the men. "Let's ride it out, yeah? It would be so strange to not see you guys everyday for a while," Shinya suggested to which You nodded. "It's gonna take how ever long Jon lasts till we split," Chacha stated, gaining another few nods.  
You nudged Chacha and whispered, "Do you think it's weird how Takumi's been staring at you for the last five minutes?" Chacha looked up to see that Takumi was in fact staring, staring at his lower half. "Is he trying to guess how big it is or something?" You questioned. "No idea," Chacha replied, a rose tint covering his cheeks in embarrassment, "Maybe you should ask him,", You nodded in reply.  
"His fingers are so slender, and so skilled. Why are his shorts so baggy? Anyway, I'd guess he's pretty b-" You tapped Takumi on his shoulder, jolting him out of his trance, "Why are you staring at Chacha? Are you in love with him or something?" You laughed before seeing Takumi's nervous gulp, "Oh my Gackt, you are!", Takumi desperately tried to shush him, to no avail. You jumped onto the coffee table in the middle of the room, "Everyone! Gather round! I have an anouncement!" he shouted. Even Gackt and Jon heard him and entered from their dressing room, along with a few staff.  
"What's the announcement, You? You're not retiring are you?" Gackt asked, You shook his head. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to announce that Takumi is hopelessly in love with our very own Chachamaru, and has been staring at his crotch for ten minutes," You broadly smiled as he jumped down off the table. "I wasn't staring at his crotch, I was staring at his hands," Takumi attempted to explain.  
"Maybe you two should be the ones singing Vanilla," Jon teased before leaving with Gackt. "Gackt doesn't care, huh? I thought he'd be teasing you endlessly for the next few months," Shinya pondered. "C'mon guys, let's leave the love birds alone" U:zo winked at Takumi as he gathered everyone out of the room reluctantly.   
"But I wanted to see them kiss," Shinya complained  
"You're such a pervert, Shinya," You stated  
"That's rich coming from Gackt's onstage sex doll" U:zo chuckled  
"Shut up! At least Jon has to deal with the fanservice now instead of me,"  
Shinya shushed the boys so they could hear what Takumi and Chacha were saying.  
"So you love me?" Chacha nervously questioned, Takumi nodded, looking down at his feet, embarrasingly, "That's good because," Chacha paused for a second, a bit unsure of himself, "I love you too,". Takumi looked up from his shoes, mouth a gape. Chacha smiled at him, to which Takumi replied with a kiss. "I'm so happy," Takumi replied as their kiss broke, "I thought you'd never love me back," Takumi smiled sweetly.  
"I love you so much, Takumi"  
"With love and yeah?"  
"With lots of love and yeah"  
"Chataku! The bus is about to leave without us!" U:zo shouted, bursting through the door. "We're coming," Takumi smiled, joining Chacha and his hands and walking to the door.


End file.
